Last Name
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stiles wakes up to a  hot guy in his bed and an ugly-ass ring on his finger.
1. That's Not My Name

This idea came half from an lj prompt and the Carrie Underwood song Last Name. If you don't know it check it out on YouTube, its good craic.

I don't own Teen Wolf or Last Name, I just kind of meshed them together in my twisted head and this is their baby.

Thanks to Jo for having the patience to read over this while I torture her on msn. Her inbox is full of crap I send on a daily basis.

Last Name

A thousand dwarves were in his head thumping against his skull like there was gold to be mined. His mouth tasted like Ghandi's sandal. His stomach was rolling like an avalanche.

Stiles tried, and failed, to lift his head off his pillow. It was sticky with drool and sweat and it was too hot against his face but staying still was better than the alternative. Of moving, because that would require effort.

The room was too bright, even with his eyes shut but when he tried to scrunch his eyes closed his head hurt. Eventually he cracked an eye open. The room was bright, despite the closed drapes. There was a heavy arm over his waist and for a second he thought it was Danny before he remembered they broke up. So who was spooning behind him?

And where was he? Well, he knew where he was in general. It was Scott's bachelor weekend and they had descended upon Vegas with one thing in mind. So what got him in this state?

Actually he knew that too. As soon as he realised Danny had been invited along Stiles hit the Cuervo, and tequila always made him do crazy shit. Like tell his dad he was bisexual. And propose to Danny.

What Stiles didn't know was what hotel he was currently dying in. And he was dying. Not only was his head thumping and his stomach rolling but his body ached, his thighs were itchy from dried cum and lube. He took a moment to wonder what kind of kinky sex he indulged in last night, what positions made all these muscles sore. Muscles Danny clearly didn't know Stiles had because Stiles had never felt like this before.

The guy behind him grunted and moved, and Stiles wondered what his bed fellow looked like before deciding he didn't want to know. Tequila goggles can be frightful.

Stiles finally moved, edging his protesting limbs out of bed and sitting up, rubbing his hands over his face. Something caught on his nose and he pulled his left hand far enough from his face to examine it.

There was a ring. On his left hand. On the third finger.

His guts gave an uncomfortable lurch and by some magic the bathroom door was open or Stiles would have spewed on the floor. Stiles rested his face on the cold rim of the toilet, his regard for hygiene taking a back seat to his need for anything comforting.

Eventually he figured he should move, so he forced his body into a standing position and hung over the sink, looking into the mirror.

He'd seen better looking zombies. His face was white and there were black rings all around his sunken eyes. His lips still looked red and swollen and he suspected the sore throat wasn't just from spewing and swallowing harsh alcohol when he noticed the finger shaped bruises on his jaw.

He looked at his body. He was covered in bruises and hickeys and bite marks. He hardly recognised himself. He scratched idly at his thigh as he looked around the bathroom. He decided that perhaps a shower was in order.

He looked at the ring again as he waited for the water to heat up. It was gold in colour but not in quality. When the bathroom was clouded with steam he tore his eyes away from the ring and pushed the door open to step inside, letting the warm water wash away his aches and pains. He wondered again what had happened last night.

Stiles remembered he was hanging with Scott and Chris Argent talking about their plans for the evening while they sipped a beer. Then Jackson walked in. With Danny.

Stiles had whined and scowled like a bitch because he had more right to be there than Danny, he organised the weekend after all and he definitely didn't remember calling Danny or booking him a room. More of Scott's (invited) friends appeared after that and while Danny had looked uncomfortable to start with, he seemed to relax into the evening.

Stiles remembered a hot barmaid winking saucily while she poured three tequila shots, and then laughing when Stiles knocked all three back then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He remembered looking around and finding Danny watching him.

Stiles had ignored him and headed to the dance floor where he danced for a while with a hot chick when the most amazing Adonis appeared before his eyes. Tall, dark hair, rough stubble, broad shoulders, narrow hips and long legs. All the things Stiles liked in a man.

He remembered approaching Adonis.

He remembered Adonis saying 'Hey baby.'

Then things got fuzzy. Was there pizza? And someone got punched…

The door behind him opened and Stiles whirled to look. Through the steam he spotted dark hair, green eyes and rough stubble. His jaw dropped open. Adonis was his husband. 'Hey baby.' Adonis said.

And it all came flooding back.

'Stiles! Stiles where are you going?' Scott called from his place at the bar between Jackson and Allison's cousin Frankie.

'To dance.' Stiles said looking over his shoulder and meeting Danny's eyes. The tequila still burned his belly as a scorching blond wearing what looked like a belt over her big tits pushed her ass into his crotch and wrapped an arm around his neck. 'Hey you.' He said putting his hands on her hips as they moved to the music.

'Hi.' She said twisting and pressing her tits into his chest. They were fake, he was sure, but he didn't care. He could get lost in her tonight, could forget about Danny. They danced grinding and pressing and Stiles imagined fucking her when something caught his eye. Or someone.

The guy was standing stalk still, wearing a black shirt. Clearly he had got bored with buttons because it wasn't even half closed. Stiles couldn't help but stare at his chest and lick his lips. The guy had muscles on his muscles.

Surely he was some trick of the mind. There was no way anybody could be that fuckhot, but here he stood before Stiles' albeit tequila tinted eyes, but Stiles was sober enough to know he was real.

He dropped Fake Tits and made his way towards this god among men. 'Hi baby. Thought you'd never come over.' Hot guy said wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close. 'You gonna dance with me now?'

'Fuck yeah.' Stiles said rubbing and grinding against the hard body. He slipped his arms around strong shoulders, feeling muscles as he went. He had never wanted to be fucked by anyone more in his life.

They ground and twisted and Stiles practically dry humped the firm thigh that was pressed between his own before Hot Guy leaned in to whisper in Stiles' ear. 'The music's shit. Wanna get out of here?'

'Sure.' Stiles said letting the guy lace their fingers together as he was dragged from the club, his best friend and the party forgotten. They stopped beside the sweetest ride, a black Camaro. 'Fuck.' Stiles said as he practically eye fucked the car.

'I intend to.' Hot Guy said.

'Hey what's your name?' Stiles asked as he was pressed against the door, trapped with Hot Guy's hard body.

'Derek.'

'I'm Stiles.'

'Nice to meet you.' Derek said before licking along the seam of Stiles' lips. Stiles opened his mouth immediately to give Derek access. Derek dominated the kiss and Stiles was happy for him to do so, wrapping his arm around Derek's shoulder again and holding his head close.

'Is that how you greet everyone?' Stiles asked as Derek pulled away to kiss down his throat. The hand on his hip moved so Derek could open the door.

'Just you.' Derek said pushing Stiles into the car. He shut the door and seconds later he was in the driver seat, the engine purred to life and Derek tore out of the parking lot. Stiles could have sworn he caught sight of Danny out of the corner of his eye but he didn't look back to see. Derek's hand was already brushing up the inside of his leg.

Derek was staying in The Wynn. They pulled into the parking lot before Stiles knew what was happening they were in one of the hotel bars, dancing and kissing and drinking. 'I'm in Vegas, I wanna gamble. I wanna do it all!' Stiles panted against Derek's neck.

Derek led him to the casino and somehow the chips kept piling up along with the drink as the two of them leaned against each other laughing and giggling as they got richer and richer.

'Let's go to my room.' Derek growled in Stiles' ear as Stiles tried to climb into his lap after another win.

'Yeah. Let's have lots of sex.' Stiles grinned gathering up their chips. Derek laughed and kissed him, tugging him by the hand. Stiles turned to grab the tequila bottle they bought and held it as they made their way through the hotel.

Derek stopped suddenly and Stiles almost fell over him, but Derek grabbed him and they laughed as they stood up. An angry woman had come barrelling out of the wedding chapel with a skinny guy behind her.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Sally. I was thinking about your sister.' He called. She turned and Stiles winced as he got a black eye. Elvis stepped out of the chapel and looked the two of them.

'We have a cancellation.' He said. Derek shrugged and Stiles took a gulp from the bottle before handing it to his soon to be lover.

'You said you wanted to do everything!' Derek said nodding at Elvis.

'Why the fuck not?' Stiles said 'I bet married sex is awesome.' Derek followed him into the chapel.

'What package do you want?' Elvis asked. 'We have the simple one where we provide rings and two photographs or the luxury package where we send a hamper to your room and make a DVD.'

'Derek I want a DVD.' Stiles said turning to Derek.

'He wants a DVD.' Derek said nodding to Stiles and almost knocking himself off balance. Elvis took Derek's credit card with a happy smile. There was a ton of paperwork. Who knew a drunken wedding took so long, and Stiles was starting to get a bit bored, eager for sex when Elvis started talking. Stiles half listened but he was more interested in trying to get his hand down the back of Derek's tight jeans to grope his butt. In the flesh because Stiles liked flesh. Hot butt flesh.

Eventually Elvis stopped talking and Stiles was allowed to kiss Derek which was awesome. They staggered to Derek's room, stopping to grope and kiss and at one point for a slice of pizza each ('Derek we need a wedding dinner!').

There was a gift basket in the middle of the bed with condoms, lube, fruit, champagne and pouring sauce. Derek grabbed the champagne and the lube while Sties finished his tequila and fought with his shoes.

Half undressed Stiles fell into the middle of the bed while Derek shoved the basket onto the floor and crawled over Stiles to kiss him.

'You are so fucking hot.' Stiles said as Derek kissed down his body, taking Stiles' cock into his mouth. 'Fuck, no fair.' Stiles hissed as Derek pulled away too soon, sitting up to remove his clothes.

When he was naked Stiles stared at Derek's cock. He would admit he was a bit of a size queen and Derek's cock looked like candy of the biggest and best kind. Stiles had never had one so big. Licking his lips, Stiles crawled down the bed and stole the champagne from Derek to take a mouthful before dropping and wrapping his lips around the head.

Stiles was proud of his cocksucking ability. He knew he was good, and could easily deep throat Danny, but there was no way he would get Derek all in. Derek's fingers pressed on Stiles jaw as he fucked into Stiles mouth. His breathing was harsh and ragged and stiles wanted Derek to cum in his mouth but Derek pulled away and flipped Stiles around like he was a pillow. Go Derek's muscles Stiles thought to himself as his legs were spread.

He was on his belly with his ass in the air and oh holy fuck Derek was rimming him. Stiles moaned and whined fucking himself on Derek's tongue, filth falling from his lips, begging wantonly.

'I'm gonna' ride you so fucking hard.' Derek said pulling his tongue away and shoving two fingers into Stiles.

'Yes. Ride me.' Stiles whined.

'You're so fucking tight Stiles.' Derek said adding a third finger and twisting his wrist. Stiles gasped out, hands fisting into the blankets below him.

'I'm so tight.' Stiles agreed. 'Want more.'

'You're gonna get more.' Derek said pressing a wet kiss to the small of Stiles' back before pulling his fingers out. 'You want it like this?' Derek asked. Stiles' chest was pressed to the mattress.

'Yes.' Stiles said. 'Please.'

'Ok.' Derek said easing the head of his cock into Stiles. 'Fuck you're tight.'

'More.' Stiles said.

'Pushy little bottom aren't you.' Derek teased.

'You have no idea.' Stiles said pushing himself back onto Derek's cock, moaning as Derek was fully sheathed inside him. 'Yes.' Stiles said around a mouthful of pillow. Derek gave him a moment to adjust but Stiles was impatient. He wanted an orgasm damn it! He squeezed his ass muscles around Derek's cock.

'Fuck.' Derek grunted pulling out and slamming back in.

'Yes that's what I'm talking 'bout.' Stiles crowed pushing his ass back against Derek.

'Shut up.' Derek grunted one hand on Stiles hip and the other on his shoulder pulling him back hard onto his cock.

Stiles moaned, his face falling into the pillow below him, his fingers curled around the edge of the mattress. Derek covered him for a second, biting into Stiles' shoulder.

Then he was on his back an ankle pressed against Derek's neck. Derek lay flat against him, bending his body in half and Stiles was shocked at how flexible he never knew he was as Derek kissed him, his hips banging into Stiles.

Stiles grabbed Derek's ass, squeezing the globes in his hands as he begged and moaned for more. Derek obliged him, fucking Stiles hard as he sucked a hickey into Stiles' collarbone.

Stiles could feel his orgasm twisting and turning its way through the bottom of his belly, working its way to his untouched cock. He came hard, little spots of light behind his eye lids as he clenched around Derek, his ass milking the spunk out of the cock buried in him. Derek bit his neck again as he unloaded.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, cock still buried in him as he kissed Stiles mouth. 'That was fucking amazing.' Stiles said.

'You're amazing.' Derek said back, nibbling down his neck. Clearly the guy had some sort of biting fetish but Stiles didn't care because he was too busy working his ass around Derek's cock, getting him hard again. He could feel his own spent dick twitch.

'More.' Stiles demanded, somehow twisting them until Derek was on his back with Stiles in his lap. Derek kept his hands on Stiles' hips as Stiles rolled them into Derek.

'More.' Derek agreed, letting Stiles set the pace, admiring his body. Derek's hands tweaked Stiles' nipples and scratched over his ribs as Stiles built up a fast rhythm. He dropped so his hands were on the pillow beside Derek's head as Derek took control from Stiles, fucking into his now cum sloppy hole.

'Yes.' Stiles hissed when Derek's sweaty hand found Stiles' hard cock. 'That feels so fucking good.'

'You like that? You like me making you feel good?'

'Yes.' Stiles moaned bending for a kiss. Derek kissed him for a moment before gasping into Stiles mouth.

'I'm gonna cum again baby.' Derek said.

'Yes cum in me again.' Stiles breathed. His own orgasm was approaching fast. This had never happened; he'd never been so hard so quick after sex. Clearly Derek had some sort of witchcraft going on and Stiles liked it. Wanted more of it.

He came, adding his spunk to the already drying mess he had made between them. Derek's hand was on the back of his neck, holding him still while his other hand caressed Stiles' softening cock.

'That was the best sex ever.' Stiles said hissing when Derek pulled out of his ass. Stiles bent forward to press another kiss to Derek's mouth before collapsing in a heap beside Derek on the bed. Sex with Danny was never like this. It was structured and organised and there was no way Danny would bruise Stiles the way he was sure Derek just did.

'Yeah.' Derek agreed. Stiles cuddled into him, ignoring the big wet patch on the bed. He'd clean up in a minute, after he got some rest.

Stiles ran from the shower, drying himself quickly and pulling on his pants.

He was married.

He rubbed his face and looked around the room. It was a mess. There were clothes everywhere.

He had a husband.

How was he going to explain this to his dad? To Scott. To Danny. Then he realised he and Danny had broken up and laughed at the irony. He proposed to Danny, got on one knee and everything but Danny didn't want to 'ruin' what they already had. So they broke up and now Stiles was married to some sort of demi god.

Fuck! Stiles decided enough was enough. How the hell did he keep getting himself in these messes? Derek was still in the shower while Stiles hunted for a pen to scribble his number on a receipt he found. He tugged his t-shirt over his head, grabbed the chips and decided to borrow Derek's car to take him back to his hotel. He figured Derek wouldn't mind, what with the being married and all. He cashed the chips in and was a bit shocked at what they were worth. Then he headed to the car, delighted that he remembered where Derek parked during his drunken haze.

'Oh my god. I'm married. To a stranger. He could be a murderer or a drug dealer or a Justin Beiber fan! What have I done?' Stiles asked the steering wheel. It didn't respond, of course it didn't it was a fucking steering wheel! Stiles started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

Instead of turning left at the junction to take him back to his hotel, Stiles took a right and headed north. He wasn't in the mood to explain he was married.

He was two hours into his journey before he realised he didn't know his last name.


	2. Wedding Games

I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks to Jo for putting up with me obsessing over this!

XXX

Stiles drove from Las Vegas to Beacon Hills in a blur, pulling into his driveway two days after leaving the bright light city. He arrived home around the same time as the flight carrying the bachelor party landed. He switched to his jeep and headed over to his dad's house to collect his dog. He was purposefully not thinking of what he left behind, except that every time he closed his eyes he could see his _husband_.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table and watched his dad cook dinner while Dude the Great Dane rested her chin on his shoulder. He hadn't actually intended to call her Dude but he spent so long trying to choose a name that Dude kind of stuck and she wouldn't take to anything else. Danny and Dude had never seen eye to eye, especially when it came to sleeping arrangements, and her general disregard of his furniture.

'Did you have a good weekend?' The Sheriff asked.

'It was like nothing I've ever done before.' Stiles admitted.

'Vegas will do that to a man.' His dad said. Stiles just stared, and decided that he didn't want to know about his dad's Vegas experiences.

'Have you heard about the old Hale house?' His dad carried on. Stiles realised as his dad had been talking while he was daydreaming and he immediately felt guilty.

'No.' Stiles said perking his ears up for gossip. Stiles was a gossip connoisseur.

The Hale house had been abandoned in the woods for the last decade. It had belonged to Senator Peter Hale's brother when a fire killed all but two of the family. The burnt out husk had been left in the woods while the kids went to live with their Uncle. Sometimes kids would go out there on dark nights and dare each other to hide inside it. Stiles couldn't really remember the drama of the fire, he had just turned ten at the time he had just discovered the beauty that was Lydia Martin. He was too hung up on following her around to notice much of anything else.

'It's being knocked down and replaced with a bigger and better house.' The sheriff said setting a plate in front of Stiles. 'Apparently their son Derek is some sort of hot architect millionaire whose been designing fancy hotels all over the country and now he wants to come home.'

'Why?' Stiles asked tucking into his food, trying not to think of another Derek he knew.

'Who knows? He got divorced last year.'

'I need one of those.' Stiles muttered to himself.

'What did you say son?'

'Nothing dad. So there's old blood coming back to town.'

'Yeah. He was married to Chris Argent's sister Kate.'

'You're quite the gossip. Let me guess Martha Stone wouldn't let you away until she told you every last sordid detail. I bet you even know what each couple got out of the divorce!' Stiles said. His dad blushed and shrugged. 'You should ask her out.'

'Stiles. I don't want to date Martha Stone.'

'I want you to. She makes the best apple pie in town. It would be like having apple pie on tap.'

As he drove home with Dude beside him in the jeep Stiles did his best to ignore the fact that he left one very important detail about his weekend out of the conversation with his dad…a detail that Stiles decided he would think about himself at a later date.

XXX

Scott was pissed. Stiles could see it in his face when he opened the front door.

'What the hell Stiles you just took off.' Scott said pushing his way into Stiles' small house. Dude growled, normally she loved Scott but she was protective of Stiles, especially after the fights with Danny.

'You invited Danny.' Stiles pointed out rubbing his hand soothing over Dude's ears.

'You're an adult. Grow up.' Scott snarled running his hands through his hair. 'Don't you think it would have been nice for me to have my best man at my bachelor party?'

'I'm tired of being a grown up. I wanted to do something spontaneous.'

'Like leaving with some stranger?' Scott said. 'For all I knew he could have killed you.'

'I sent you a text.' Stiles pointed out.

'A text is nothing. And where did that car in the drive come from?'

'I don't know it was here when I got home.' Stiles lied, easing his hand over the keys sitting on the coffee table and slipping them into his pocket.

'That was so irresponsible.' Scott went on. Stiles put on his best "I'm totally listening to you right now" face and tuned out, letting Scott rant and rave. To be fair he did see Scott's point, and he was sure his friend must have been worried but he had bigger fish to fry right now. Like not thinking about sexy husbands whose name you don't know. Well surname, Stiles remembered the Derek part.

'Hey, let's go for a beer.' Stiles said clapping Scott on the shoulder. 'I mean, in less than a week you'll be Mr Allison Argent.'

'Oh ha-ha.' Scott said. Stiles grinned as he dragged his friend out the door.

XXX

Stiles set the golden pen down beside the register and promptly panicked. In his mind his whole body was flailing around the room as Lydia picked the same pen to sign her name in the register as witness to the marriage of Scott and Allison. He watched as Lydia finished with a flourish and a smirk before posing for more pictures.

This was the wedding of the year in Beacon Hills. Everybody who was anybody was here. The church was packed out and there were so many heads and hats that Stiles had to keep his eyes away from them because his vision was starting to blur. Even Senator Hale had turned up with his family because his nephew had been married to Allison's hot Aunt Kate, but then Stiles figured it was just the Argents showing off by inviting the man.

Scott was nervous but Stiles thought back to his own wedding, in a drunken haze, he remembered he couldn't wait to get out of the chapel and into Derek's lap. He remembered how hot Derek's skin was under his fingers as he tugged the black shirt out of the man's jeans, he remembered…

Scott's elbow connected sharply with Stiles ribs and as Scott hissed pay attention Stiles balked because he realised he was having dirty thoughts in a church and surely everyone would know. He cast what he hoped was a subtle look at his crotch but thankfully the realisation of where he was had frightened any erection away.

'I think she's outside.' Scott whined. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the pink flowers beside him. He wondered why women liked dead things all around them to celebrate. And suddenly he was here, not knowing if their marriage was legal because he didn't know his own name.

Stiles was so dead. He had to figure out some way of contacting Derek. He had left Derek his number but Derek never called, probably didn't want to. Maybe the wedding was null and void in some sense, but no, he was sure he wasn't that lucky either.

He followed Scott and Allison outside with Lydia hanging off his arm. He kept his eyes down, Danny was there with his family and he didn't want to face any of them because Stiles was the your-not-good-enough-for-our-boy ex they loved to hate.

'There's Senator Hale.' Lydia hissed under her voice. 'He's not married. I could maybe make my single self known to him.'

'What about Jackson?' Stiles asked reminding her she had a boyfriend.

'Jackson who?' Lydia answered but Stiles didn't hear her speak because standing beside Senator Peter Hale was a face that had haunted Stiles for days. It was Derek. And Derek was looking right at him.

XXX

At a wedding with three hundred guests you would think it would be easy to avoid someone. Think again. Stiles was forever turning in circles when he caught sight of Derek. And Danny. It was really no surprise when he got caught by what used to be the woman of his dreams. Now she was a thing of nightmares.

'Photographs Stiles!' Lydia snapped gripping Stiles' elbow and dragging him towards the stressed out looking photographer. Derek was standing by the man chatting to him, but his green eyes locked on Stiles as he was dragged to where a beaming Allison waited. 'Now put your arm around me and for god's sake try not to look like too much of a dork.'

They posed, and smiled, and Stiles tried to ignore his _husband_ as he watched.

When the photographer finally said they were free to go Stiles was a deer in the headlights. He had two choices, go left to where Derek was watching him with a heated gaze, or right to where Danny had suddenly appeared, offering a hopeful gaze.

'Save me.' Stiles said turning to Lydia.

'As if.' She scoffed pushing Stiles towards Danny. Stiles looked over his shoulder to see her sashaying her way towards Derek. Stiles snarled slightly, this was his husband she was intending to hit on.

And where did that thought come from. Ok so Derek was hot, like, ball clenching hot but still there was nothing between them other than a stolen car and forgotten wedding vows. And two very memorable orgasms.

'Stiles.' Danny said in his ear and Stiles jumped.

'What!' Stiles snapped.

'I think we need to talk.' Danny said.

'Now's not the time.' Stiles said gesturing to the wedding.

'I know. Come to my room later.' Danny said slipping a spare key card into Stiles' pocket, brushing his knuckles against Stiles' hip as he pulled his hand back out before walking away.

Stiles watched him go, and then caught sight of Lydia huffing out of the corner of his eye. This meant that Derek wasn't talking to her. Rather than looking around Stiles ran forward and away.

XXX

A month or so ago when Stiles started writing his speech he had no nerves. In fact he was looking forward to standing up in front of everyone and riling his best friend, knowing that his jokes would have to be laughed at because to not laugh is just rude. And even if he did mess up Danny would be there to make Stiles' embarrassment a little more sufferable.

Now it was all Stiles could do to not look towards table seven. Where Derek sat with a pretty blond girl and Senator Hale. And Danny, who seemed to be flirting with the senator. Stiles really hoped that Lydia didn't notice or they'd be attending a funeral next week. Table seven was the shits.

He rubbed his palms on his trousers as he thought about what he was going to say, paper crumpled in his hand. Scott gave him a worried frown as he stood up and Allison was smiling encouragingly. Stiles licked his lips, pulled his game face on, stitched his best smile onto his lips and opened his arms to the wedding guests. 'Welcome to what's about to be the best wedding speech in the world.' Stiles grinned turning his head to wink at a gulping Scott.

XXX

There was music, and dancing, and darkness, and Stiles kept well away from the tequila because it was no longer his friend no matter what any country songs said. He had been forced to dance with Lydia because she's still hot no matter how much of a bitch she is, then he found himself dancing with Allison's mom, who asked him if he knew what a cougar was. Stiles had chocked and flailed and tripped over his own feet in an effort to get away from the clearly drunk woman who kept trying to grab his crotch.

Stiles' list of people he had to avoid was growing by the second because Chris Argent was glaring at him every time Stiles passed him by. When he noticed the man finally coming towards him he turned and bumped into something solid. And warm. And very Derek shaped. In fact it was so Derek shaped that it was Derek.

Guess Stiles had to lay off the Jack now as well.

'Derek.' Stiles beamed trying to take a step back. Derek followed him, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist.

'Stiles. Let's dance.' Derek said backing Stiles onto the dance floor.

'Are you sure I mean I step on toes and flail about and I'm not really a good dancer at all. Oh god are you going to kill me? You look like you're going to kill me.'

'I'm not going to kill you.'

'I stole your car.'

'Let's call it a wedding present.' Derek said.

'I'm so sorry you have to understand that I huh?' Stiles asked finally shutting up.

'Keep the car. I have plenty more.'

'More?' Stiles asked as Derek's hands attached themselves to Stiles' hips and started to move them.

'Yes.' Derek said.

'Oh. So, if you aren't going to kill me what are you going to do?'

'Fuck you.' Derek said pulling Stiles' hips against his own.

'Fuck me.' Stiles said dumbly.

'That's what husbands do isn't it.' Derek said. Stiles nodded. There was something important in his head, something they had to discuss but the feeling of Derek's body against his own had his brains dribbling out of his ear.

'So we're married huh.' Stiles said. Someone bumped into him and he looked around to find Lydia giving him the death glare. He quickly shielded his eyes to prevent her cursing him. Stiles knew enough to know if a witch can't see your eyes your safe, right.

'Yeah we're married. Why'd you run? I was going to fuck you after I showered.' Derek almost pouted.

'Apparently I spook like a skittish horse.' Stiles said biting his top lip. Derek chuckled.

'I'm good with horses.' Derek said, hot breath ghosting over Stiles' ear. 'Let me mount you and I'll sooth that skittishness away.'

'If you keep talking dirty like that I'm going to nut off here in the middle of my best friend's wedding.' Stiles swallowed, thinking of something off-putting, like old people sex.

'You smell so good like this.' Derek said. Stiles frowned and moved his nose to sniff his shoulder. He didn't smell anything. Derek chuckled at his actions and was about to speak when they were interrupted.

'Hey mind if I cut in?' Danny asked.

'I do. We were having a conversation.' Derek said hands tightening around Stiles waist.

'I'd think I could talk to my boyfriend any time I want.' Danny said rising his chin. Stiles glared, suddenly furious. He tugged the card out of his pocket.

'Ex-boyfriend.' Stiles corrected pushing the card against Danny's chest. He did not like how Danny suddenly decided they were back together. Danny glared. 'Look Danny I'm kind of in the middle of something with Derek here. I'll call you.'

'Four years over. Just like that. Just for some guy?' Danny asked.

'You dumped me.' Stiles said. 'Look, this really isn't the place. We'll talk soon.'

'Or you'll go twenty miles out of your way to avoid me when you meet me on the street.' Danny said. He turned on his heel and stropped off, almost knocking Allison down on his way.

'Four years is a long time.' Derek said.

'Yeah, but he dumped me and waited until I was over him to decide to try to make things right.'

'You're over him?'

'Yeah, and I wanna be under you.' Stiles said. Derek growled and pulled Stiles against him. They danced for a few songs before Stiles slipped his hand into Derek's and dragged him off the floor. Scott spied him and waved him over.

'Where's my best man been all night.'

'Avoiding your mother in law and dancing with my husband.' Stiles said. Did he really say that? Out loud? By the look on Scott's face he guessed he did. Oops.

'What?' Scott demanded.

'Vegas.' Stiles said as if that explained everything. Knowing the reputation of the place it should have. Scott stared dumbfounded.

'You married Derek Hale.'

'Derek Hale!' Stiles said whirling to face his husband. His husband was called Derek Hale. As in Hale.

Derek shrugged. 'It's been my name all my life.'

Stiles dropped Derek's hand and tugged his hair. He was married to Derek Hale. How the hell had this happened?

Well that was a silly question. He knew how exactly how it happened but why did Stiles always do shit like this. He had to go, he was turning to run when a strong arm wrapped around his belly.

'Oh no you don't. Not again.' Derek said pulling Stiles back.

'What's going on here?' Stiles heard his dad ask. He could see it now. His life as he knew it was about to end.

'Stiles is married to Derek Hale.' Scott blurted.

Stiles stopped struggling and Derek seemed almost disappointed behind him. He turned, keeping his hands on Derek's thick forearm.

'What?' The sheriff asked looking from Stiles to Derek and back to Scott. 'Are you for real?'

Stiles shrugged a shoulder and offered his dad a weak smile.

'Why didn't you tell us?' The sheriff asked.

'I didn't want to upstage Scott.'

'How long has this been going on?' Scott asked.

'A while.' Derek lied smoothly.

'What he said.' Stiles said shoving his thumb at Derek. 'Look why don't we all get back to the party and tomorrow you can question me all you want huh?' Stiles asked.

XXX

The front door made an uncomfortable crack as Derek kicked it closed behind him. Stiles had a leg wrapped half around Derek's waist and the other one on the wall beside the staircase so he didn't fall backwards and break his bones, because broken bones would break his boner. Then Derek had Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist, big hands under Stiles thighs and he was carrying Stiles upstairs and into the tiny bedroom and dropping him to shove him into the wall beside the bedroom door.

The bed was small, somewhere between a single and a double and if Dude decided to join them (because she always joined Stiles at some point) Stiles feared the bed might just collapse altogether. Derek didn't seem to mind the size, he just shoved Stiles face first and half tore off his tux pants while Stiles kicked off socks and shoes. He dragged his shirt over his head, getting his head stuck for a second before finally freeing himself. When he turned around Derek was naked.

Stiles sunk to his knees at the side of the bed and licked around the head of Derek's cock, tonging the slit before working his way to Derek's heavy balls. Derek groaned, he wanted to cum all over Stiles' face, but not now. Later, that was for later, now he wanted to be buried inside Stiles' tight heat.

'C'mere.' Derek said hauling Stiles up by the shoulders and smashing his mouth into Stiles. Stiles moaned and tried to climb Derek while Derek lay them back down which resulted in them falling and the bed was creaking dangerously. Was this guy trying to break all the furniture in Stiles' house?

'We should have gone to mine.' Derek grumbled before catching Stiles nipple in his teeth.

'Dog.' Stiles responded, arching closer to Derek's mouth. Derek ignored him as he stood, hunting his pants for lube. 'There's some in my top drawer.'

'Why's it half used?' Derek asked with a possessive glint in his eye.

'Because I had three fingers in my ass this morning thinking about you.' Stiles explained as Derek eased two into him and parted them easily. Derek had him worked open and was easing his cock inside Stiles in next to no time.

'Thinking about me?' Derek asked. 'Thinking about me fucking you?'

'Yes. Oh god please don't talk like that or this will be over before we get started.' Stiles said as he wrapped his legs around Derek as Derek kissed him through the burn as he bottomed out. It felt so good to have Derek again, especially when Stiles was a lot more sober than last time. He kissed and licked his husband, touching him everywhere as Derek fucked him. He could feel Derek's balls slapping into his ass, Derek's heat as it covered him. He locked his ankles behind Derek's back. 'You look so good like this for me.' Derek said licking Stiles neck.

'You look so good up there.' Stiles teased back, following his words with a kiss. Derek's hand snuck between them, tugging at Stiles cock.

Then there was a creek, a crack and Stiles was falling to the left as the bed broke. Derek laughed but his hips didn't falter as they tumbled slightly. Stiles didn't have time to focus on the bed because he was busy having some of the best sex of his life to care. He would care tomorrow when he thought about his security deposit.

Stiles could feel Derek tensing above him, his hips faltered slightly and Stiles groaned when Derek came, seed filling him up, pulling Stiles over the edge with him. Derek fucked into Stiles through his orgasm, his cock hitting Stiles special place.

Derek pulled out and used Stiles' shirt to clean them both up. 'I'm not sleeping in a wet patch this time.' Derek said. 'You're not wearing your ring.'

'Neither are you. The colour was coming off it.' Stiles said. 'My finger was going a little black.' The ring was sitting on his bedside table.

'I'll get us proper ones.' Derek said.

'Are we really doing this?' Stiles asked as Derek made himself comfortable in the bed.

'I was with my wife five years in total, married for three of them before we divorced.' Derek said.

'I was with Danny for four.' Stiles agreed. 'Let's give it our best shot.' He said kissing Derek's neck. Only Stiles Stilinski, or Stiles Hale, or Stiles Stilinski Hale was crazy enough to agree to something like this.

It was the middle of the night when something shifted and Dude tried to haul her massive Great Dane body onto the small broken bed with Derek and Stiles.

'What the hell is that?' Derek asked raising his head to watch as Dude shoved her body in front of Stiles' legs and rested her head on Stiles' hip.

'My dog Dude.' Stiles said.

'We definitely need a bigger bed.' Derek muttered his head dropping back to the pillow.

And just like that Stiles thought this would work because Derek didn't try to put his dog out of the bed.

But only time would tell.

XXX

I may have an idea for a third chapter, but I like the way I've left this. Let me know what you think!


	3. Family Secrets

OMG I've never been so nervous about posting a chapter. I wasn't this nervous the first time I posted fan fiction all those years ago. I don't know why but you guys really seem to like Last Name. I've never managed to figure out why! I'm not sure this is as strong as previous chapters but I'm sure you'll tell me whether or not you like it, because I can always rely on you guys to be honest with me.

I didn't plan on finishing this chapter, or posting it but for some reason it was all I could concentrate on today. I may post something more tonight…

Anyway I just needed more situations that freak our darling Stiles out (because I love him freaking out). I still haven't decided if Derek is a werewolf yet so I have yet to address that issue.

Anyway I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

Derek was a warm weight pressed against Stiles' back. He considered moving, he should get up and get ready for work but he was so warm and cosy with Derek's arm around him, using him as a pillow, pressing sloppy kisses to his spine. The bed was still broke, and it meant that every time Stiles moved he slid right back into the middle. They spend two nights pressed together with Dude draped across the bottom of the bed or on the floor.

Stiles didn't want to move now, didn't want to get up and go to work. Derek had woke him at four for blowjobs, then again just before Stiles' alarm was due to go off. Stiles wondered if the snooze button had a limit. He stretched and arched his back, squeaking when Derek's fingers found his happy trail. There was no way they could go there so soon again. There had to be a limit for the amount of sex a guy could have right?

He had a feeling Derek had turned the GPS on in Stiles' phone so he could track him if he ever felt like running away again. Derek should know that the offer of regular mind blowing sex and a good relationship with his dog meant Derek was a keeper. Stiles had no intentions of running anywhere. He did have plans to quit work and ask Derek to hire him as a personal love slave. That would be Stiles' ideal career. His alarm blared again and Stiles groaned reaching out to slap it to the floor. He heard a smash, a chuckle from Derek and he decided enough was enough. He dragged himself from the bed, stepped around the broken alarm and went for a shower. He needed to get ready for work.

When he got out there was no sign of Derek or Dude. Her leash was gone from the hook by the front door and her Frisbee was nowhere to be seen. Walking the dog was a big plus in Stiles' books. He made coffee and headed out the door to work.

XXX

Stiles stepped inside the office, early despite his disagreements with his alarm clock and made his way towards his desk. He dumped his backpack onto his seat and leaned over to boot his computer to life when he heard his name being called. 'Stilinski. My office.' Rupert Frost said. Stiles headed to the man's office, closing the door behind him.

'Morning Rupert.' Stiles grinned.

'Stilinski, I'm afraid I have some bad news.' Rupert said. Stiles frowned. 'We're letting you go.'

'Letting me go as in firing me?' Stiles asked.

'Yes. There's no place for a cheater and an irresponsible character like you in this office. This is a family run business and your antics in Las Vegas could have detrimental consequences on the business.'

'This is all because of Danny isn't it?'

'My nephew has nothing to do with this, but while we're on the subject yes, I'm disappointed in the way you've treated Danny.'

'The way I treated Danny. He was an ass to me.' Stiles said.

'My nephew was nothing but good to you, let you live in his house, got you this job and you repay him by bringing that brute into your home to wreck it then call Danny the bad guy when needed a time out. Then you get married to a stranger and flaunt him in Danny's face.'

'Yes because Danny's the perfect fucking specimen around here.' There was a knock on the door and the man in question walked in.

'Hey Uncle Rupert. Stiles.' Danny said rocking back on his heels and putting his hands in his pockets. 'What's going on?'

'Stiles is just leaving the firm.' Rupert said.

'Sorry to hear that Stiles. Did something better come up?' Danny asked with a coy smile.

'Yes. Twice, this morning. And probably again when I get home.' Stiles said. Danny gaped at him, jaw wide open.

'You're evicted as well.' Rupert snapped standing up.

'Oh, in that case I'll tell you now I don't want my security deposit back. There's a dent in the wall by the front door where Danny punched it when I wouldn't sleep with him when we were supposed to be broken up. There's a three legged stool that Dude took a fancy to carrying about so there's teeth marks all over it, not to mention a ton of dog slobber seeped into the carpets and the beds broken from Saturday night after the wedding. Derek was a bit…keen.' Stiles said.

'Get out Stilinski.'

'Gladly.' Stiles snapped stomping out of the office, stopping to grab his bag. He drove home ranting and raving about perfect Danny and his perfect family and how nothing was working out for him anymore. Except for Derek and sex. That was really working out for him. When he got home Derek was in the kitchen making breakfast. With Derek and Dude in the small space Stiles could imagine the beige walls closing in on him. He hated this house.

'I didn't expect to see you until later.' Derek said as Dude greeted Stiles with excessive dog snogging.

'Hey baby.' He said rubbing her ears before she went back to her bed. She curled up and made a huffy noise. 'I got fired.'

'Why?'

'Because my boss is my ex-boyfriends uncle.' Stiles said.

'Sucks.' Derek said.

'What am I going to do now?'

'You could speak to an attorney. That's unfair dismissal.'

'I can't be bothered.' Stiles said slumping into a chair. Derek rubbed his shoulders.

'Why don't you come with me? I need to go to San Francisco for a few days and I have a house in Sausalito, you and Dude will love it there. There's a big garden and a pool and some great views.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Stiles said looking around the tiny kitchen. 'I also got evicted.'

'You have to move in with me anyway.' Derek said leaning against the counter eating a piece of toast. 'You're my husband.'

'I should pack.' Stiles agreed. 'Hey do you even have a place here?'

'I'm rebuilding. I have a trailer to live in while it's being done.'

'Oh. Would we all fit in a trailer?'

'Sure.' Derek said. 'Dude will love it there too; we can go running in the forest.'

'I think you like Dude more than you like me.' Stiles said. Derek tugged him to his feet leaning close to kiss him softly.

'I like you both. I love dogs but Kate never did so I haven't had one in years. I think Harvey will love her when he meets her.'

'Who's Harvey?' Stiles asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'My son.' Derek said. Stiles dropped the mug. Suddenly running sounded like a good option.

XXX

Derek handed his phone to Stiles. There was a little boy sitting in the middle of a room clutching a green building block. He had dark hair and green eyes, just like Derek. Stiles flicked to the next picture. He was a little older, standing in the middle of a sandpit with a spade in his fist like he was ready to fight. The third one was Derek holding him. Harvey's little arms were wrapped around Derek's neck, his fist holding the collar of Derek's shirt. Derek was gazing at Harvey and the little boy was laughing.

In that moment Stiles realised that he was falling in love with Derek. Everything else about their relationship had been quick, so he wasn't surprised that this was quick too. Stiles' feelings for Derek weren't going to get him off the hook though.

'You should have told me.' Stiles said handing the phone back to Derek.

'I didn't get around to it. Between getting married and you running away and then you avoiding me at the wedding, not to mention all the sex yesterday, do you honestly think I had the time to stop and say 'by the way I have an eighteen month old son.'

'So where is he?'

'With his mother and her parents in San Francisco.' Derek said. 'I'll warn you now, we're fighting for custody. Kate's a poor mother and the only reason I let her have him is if her parents are around.'

'Is that why you're going to Sausalito?'

'Yes. Pack some stuff, we'll leave today.'

'I don't think Dude will fit in your Camaro.'

'It's ok I'll head over and get my cruiser. We'll drive down in that.'

'I really need to talk to my friends. And my dad.' Stiles said.

'We'll do lunch with your dad? Maybe catch up with your friends before we head down this afternoon, then it's just us for a few days.' Derek said.

'Like a honeymoon.'

'If you want to call it that then yes. A honeymoon.' Derek said kissing Stiles before heading out the door. Stiles wandered upstairs and packed a bag.

'Hey Dude, babes, you want to get some toys to take to your new Daddies house?' He called; grinning to himself at the thought of Derek being Dude's other Daddy. She appeared moments later with a green squeaky ball and dropped it into his bag, slobbers and all. Stiles peered at the ball sitting innocently on his t-shirt, drool already seeping into the green cloth. 'I didn't mean use my bag.' He said tuning her serious face to her. She peered back at him for a long moment before turning and leaving the room.

Stiles packed around the toy after that, frightened of disturbing it and offending the dog.

XXX

They had lunch with his dad. Stiles decided to allow his dad to eat what he wanted just this one time, he couldn't very well boss his dad about when he'd been pretty irresponsible himself.

'So, you're my son in law.' The Sheriff said sitting opposite Derek and adjusting his gun. Stiles rolled his eyes but Derek was born smooth.

'And proud to be. This one's a keeper for definite. I hit the jackpot when I found him.' Derek smirked. Smarmy bastard, Stiles thought to himself but his dad smiled.

'I like you.' The Sheriff said. 'But you, I'm disappointed in.'

'Me! Him you like but me you're disappointed in?' Stiles whined.

'Yes. Have I not told you to be careful who you sleep with?'

'I ah…he's never murdered anyone…have you?' Stiles asked.

'No.' Derek glared. Stiles turned back to his dad.

'See, not a murderer.' He chirped dipping his fries in his garlic sauce and taking a big bite.

The Sheriff just shook his head but he was smiling. 'So what are your plans?'

'We're going to San Francisco for a few days.' Derek said.

'What about work.'

'I got fired.'

'How will you keep up your rent?'

'I got evicted.'

'Why and why?'

'Because I'm irresponsible, my presence may bring detrimental consequences to the business, I married Derek and we broke the bed.' Stiles said taking a big bite out of his burger.

'Frost's a bastard. The only reason I ignored his parking tickets was because of you. I'll be on him like a fly on shit now.' The Sheriff growled. Stiles grinned around his mouthful of food.

'Dad you're my hero!' He whooped high fiving his dad and taking a long slurp of his milkshake. Derek just laughed and slipped his arm around Stiles' shoulders.

Derek was paying for the food and his dad was in the bathroom before Stiles finally remembered about Harvey again. Apparently he would meet him in the next few days. He went outside, stood by the car and promptly freaked out.

His husband had a son. What did that make him? A step-dad? Daddy's lover…that sounded wrong. Stiles wondered what the little boy would call him. Did he wear diapers?

Stiles knew nothing about kids. Would Derek expect him to look after Harvey? Would Derek expect Stiles to be a househusband? A soccer dad? Hell to the no, Stiles did not want that. There was no way he was going to be Derek's bitch and he would tell him that just as soon as he seen him.

He didn't realise he'd started walking until he was at the park gates. He spied Jackson jogging and shouted out to him. Jackson stopped, pulled the buds from his ears and trotted over.

'What do you want Stilinski?' He asked.

'It's Hale. Or Stilinski Hale. Or something. You know what I still don't know what my last freaking name is.'

'Are you going to make sense at any point during this conversation or do I have to leave?' Jackson asked walking backwards.

'No don't go. Listen, have you seen Lydia. I've been texting like crazy but she's not answering.'

'Ask your husband.' Jackson snapped.

'Why?'

'She was all over his Uncle on Saturday night and I haven't seen her since.' Jackson snapped. Stiles felt guilt welling in his belly. Lydia had an on again off again thing with Jackson and every time she found someone else he was always hurt.

'Why don't you get someone to get all over?' Stiles asked. Jackson just looked at him as if he were an idiot. A car stopped by the park gates and Jackson looked up, his eyebrows rising. Stiles looked around. A very pissed looking Derek was walking towards them. Stiles thought of running away but he thought Derek might catch him with no problem.

'Hey babe.' Stiles said as if he hadn't been contemplating running.

'I got worried.' Derek said looking between Jackson and Stiles. 'Who's this?'

'This is my friend Jackson.'

'We're not friends.' Jackson said pushing the buds into his ears and running off. Stiles turned to Derek.

'We're totally friends, he just won't admit it. He told me Danny was a jerk. He's Danny's best friend.'

'You're friends with your ex's best friend?'

'Now that you mention it why were you at your ex's nieces wedding and she wasn't?'

'She's estranged. Argent wants Peter on his side for something they've got planned. I got an invite, Kate was asked to politely decline her invite.'

'That's a bit shit.'

'That's politics.' Derek said. 'Are you going to run some more or come home with me so we can get our dog and head off on our honeymoon?'

Stiles grinned the whole way to the car, slipping his hand into Derek's when he was safely buckled in.

'What are you grinning about?'

'You just called Dude our dog.'

XXX

Stiles remembered Allison's grandparents from the wedding. They were quite sweet. Kate was nowhere to be seen which was probably a good thing. Harvey had run to Derek as soon as he seen him, arms wide squealing in delight at seeing his Daddy! Derek hauled him up, kissed his cheek and tickled his ribs. Stiles was introduced but Harvey was shy, tucking his head into Derek's neck and looking away from Stiles. They played with building blocks. Derek built strange structures and Harvey happily knocked the bricks flying.

Then they went for a walk. Harvey held Stiles' hand for some of the way and got excited every time he seen a 'doggie'. Stiles worried that Dude would be a little large for him but Derek assured him he could control Dude. Stiles wondered at Derek's cryptic smile, he seemed too cocky when he said that.

They read books in the afternoon with Harvey curled on Stiles lap. Derek was lying on the floor too, his head resting against Stiles shins as they both put voices on for the characters from the book. Harvey cried when Derek told him it was time to go.

'Bye bye Dada, bye bye Tiles!' Harvey said as they left. He had a little pout and wet eyes but his Grandma was cuddling him and he settled against her.

'He likes you.' Derek said.

'He was frightened of me.'

'He's eighteen months; he's frightened of most strangers. Well he's not frightened, he's cautious.' Derek said. 'I want full custody.'

'Where does that leave us?'

'We'll work it out. I'll vet au pairs.'

'You're not going to make me a househusband?'

'Oh you'll wear an apron and nothing else and do my cleaning from time to time, but no, you won't be a househusband. I have other plans for you.'

'Like what?'

'Love slave.'

XXX

Derek's bed was massive and unbroken as he rolled Stiles into the middle and opened his jeans, pushing them off his legs. Stiles arched to kiss Derek, tugging the short hairs at the back of Derek's neck. 'More.' Stiles said as Derek kicked his own jeans and boxers off leaving them both naked. Derek crawled to straddle Stiles' hips, leaning down to kiss him again, all teeth and tongue. He reached into the bedside drawer tugging out a bottle of lube and sitting up straight.

Stiles went from half hard to rock solid the moment he seen Derek reaching behind himself and moaning as he slipped his fingers into his ass.

'Are you…are we, am I gonna…'

'What?' Derek smirked. 'It's about time you did some work.' He teased bending forward to kiss Stiles, one hand braced beside Stiles head. Stiles ran his hands over Derek's warm skin down to his ass, gripping his cheeks and squeezing before dipping his fingers into the crack to find Derek's.

'I've never done this before.' Stiles said biting his lip.

'What? Topped?' Derek asked pausing. Stiles nodded suddenly worried that Derek would take this opportunity away from him. 'Why?'

'Danny said I would hurt him because I didn't know what I was doing.'

'If I ever meet Danny again he better cross the street.' Derek growled. 'It looks like I have a lot to teach you.'

'We'll do this more than once?'

'Hell yes.' Derek said pulling his fingers free and adding more lube to his palm, warming it up before coating Stiles' cock with it. 'Do you want me to ride you or do you want me on my back or on my knees. Your call baby.'

'Like this? Can we do it like this?' Stiles asked reaching a hand up to twist one of Derek's nipples.

'So I am doing all the work?' Derek teased. Stiles smirked.

'I thought you needed to train me.' He said.

Derek chucked as he guided Stiles cock to his entrance, sitting down slowly.

'Yes.' He groaned out as his bum was snug to Stiles' hips. 'Just like that. Come on baby, fuck me.' He said rolling his hips.

Stiles movements were awkward and jerky until he found his rhythm under Derek. He ran his hands up Derek's thighs to his hips, guiding Derek's movements the way he wanted them. 'Is this ok?'

'This is fantastic baby.' Derek said bracing his hands on the headboard. 'Come on, fuck me.' Stiles did, pounding up into to Derek's willing body. He reached up, anchoring his hands on Derek's outstretched arms, pulling them down and twisting Derek until the heavier man was under them. Stiles bent to kiss him, wrapping one of Derek's legs around his waist before he set a fast pace.

Stiles knew he wouldn't last long, this was his first time in this position, and he wanted to make it good for Derek. He tugged and squeezed Derek's cock, his thumb working under the head. Derek bucked and clenched around him, gasping and groaning and finally shooting his load between them. Stiles gasped falling forward onto Derek as he rutted against him. He could feel Derek's ass clenching around him and he finally released his load.

They lay like that for long moments, Derek kissing and nibbling Stiles' neck and cheeks.

'Don't get me wrong Derek, I love getting fucked but I really want to do that again.'

'Don't ask.' Derek said. Stiles pouted for a second at Derek's words. 'You don't have to. You're my husband; you shouldn't have to ask to top. We're an equal partnership baby. We can do whatever you want, whenever you want.'

'I think I…'

'What?'

'I'm hungry.' Stiles said. Derek grinned, slapped Stiles ass and pushed him away.

'Well let's shower then eat.'

'It's not food I want.' Stiles grinned as he slipped down Derek's body.


	4. Wedding Rings

Wow, it's been so long since I've posted any of this! I hope I've managed to keep in the spirit of this one. There will be a good few chapters of this yet; I have lots of plans for Stiles!

XXX

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Derek roared as he slammed Stiles against the headboard. Muttering his own oath Stiles adjusted his fingers where they gripped the wood and clenched his inner muscles the way Derek liked; listening to Derek's panting breath, feeling it hot on the back of his neck as Derek nipped the skin, his own fist speeding up on Stiles's cock. Stiles came first, the way Derek liked it, and the feeling of Stiles's come on his hand, slick and sloppy as he fingered Stiles's balls driving him over the edge.

He dropped bonelessly on top of Stiles, grunting as they ended up pressed together. Stiles turned his head and kissed his husband's jaw, licking at his chin and lips until Derek responded with a chuckle and a kiss. Derek moved to the side, wrapping his arm possessively around Stiles's waist and pulled him close, resting his chin on Stiles's back. Stiles couldn't take his eyes away from the massive windows, the midday sun splitting a path across the carpet. 'We should go outside.' Stiles muttered.

'I like it here.' Derek said. His fingers were tracing patterns into Stiles's skin, his teeth scraping it lightly. Stiles ran a hand over his neck where the stubble burn was hopefully creeping away, and pressed lightly on the bites Derek had left there.

'We can't spend the rest of our lives in bed.' Stiles turned onto his back and Derek immediately latched onto a nipple.

'Says who?' Derek demanded. Stiles laughed and kissed Derek on the cheek. Derek rested his head on Stiles's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Stiles's middle while Stiles played with his hair.

XXX

The view over the bay from the garden where Stiles was currently relaxing was breath-taking. It was the best money could buy in California. Beside him Dude, his massive Great Dane was sprawled over him, her head on his shoulder and her legs over his body. Derek had been on the phone for over an hour, and Stiles had been lying here in his garden gazing across the water. Normally Stiles would be bored, fidgeting but he was content, relaxed.

'Beer.' Derek said as he walked across the grass with two cold bottles in his hand. Stiles reached a hand out and took the bottle from Derek, trying not to tingle when Derek's fingers brushed his. 'You know I have chairs you can sit on to admire the view.' Derek said. Stiles looked up at him. He was barefoot, wearing blue jeans and a black v neck t-shirt.

'Yeah, but there isn't enough room for me and Dude on the chairs.' Stiles pointed out. Derek chuckled and dropped onto the grass beside Stiles. He reached a hand over to scratch Dude's ears and kissed Stiles on the cheek. 'I like it here.'

'I like it here too.' Derek said. 'That's why I bought it.' Derek picked the label on the neck of the bottle. Stiles watched him.

'You know, picking the label on your bottle is supposed to be a sign of sexual frustration.' Stiles said, nudging Derek's shoulder.

'That's right. I am frustrated; we haven't had sex since lunchtime.' Derek teased. Stiles shoved his shoulder. 'What do you do with Dude when you go away?'

'When I went to Vegas I left her with my Dad. She loves her Grandpa.' Stiles said. Dude lifted her head, cocking her ears at him. 'We'll see Grandpa soon.' Stiles assured her. 'Why do you ask?'

'I need to go to New York for a few days. I want to talk to my lawyer and there's a few building projects I wouldn't mind checking up on.' He said rolling onto his side and flinging a leg across Stiles. 'And I'd love to take you with me.'

'You want me to go with you. To New York?' Stiles asked.

'Of course.' Derek said, his fingers sneaking under Stiles's t-shirt. His fingers trailed back and forth through the hair under Stiles's belly button, his pinkie working under the waistband of Stiles's jeans.

'I've never been to New York.' Stiles said, but Derek was more interested in nibbling his collarbone than talking about their travels. Dude stood up, stretched, and trotted down the garden, now that the sun was beginning to set she was interested in resuming her task of demolishing the bone Derek had brought back from the store for her. Stiles watched her go for a moment before turning to Derek. 'You scared her away.' He pouted. Derek ignored him, choosing to roll on top of him and kiss him softly.

XXX

New York was a shock to Stiles's system. Ok, so he knew his new husband was well off, moneyed, filthy stinking rich, but this place, this apartment, seriously, it made Stiles feel ill. Sick. To his stomach. They were inside the foyer, the apartment had a foyer, and Stiles was afraid to move. This was nothing like Derek's place in Sausalito. Sausalito had sturdy wooden side tables and chunky squishy couches.

This place was shiny glass and chrome and black everywhere. Stiles couldn't picture Dude here. Hell Stiles couldn't picture Harvey here. He was certainly having problems picturing Stiles here.

'Stiles, you can come in.' Derek said with a smile.

'I ah...break things.' Stiles eyed the sideboard with delicate glass sculptors on it. He could hear his father's voice in his head, warning him to get out of there.

'I'm sure you won't. Come in. This is Laura's place here.' Derek said, unwittingly bursting the bubble Stiles had regarding exactly how much money he had. Of course Derek couldn't have three homes that would be crazy. 'We're staying here until I get around to renovating my own apartment.' And the bubble reached the ceiling.

Cautiously Stiles crept into the middle of the main room, his bag in a vice grip in his hand, like holding it would prevent Stiles from doing crazy shit, like breaking things. 'This is the spare bedroom. We'll stay here for now.' And ok, wow, Stiles was in heaven. He tugged his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to picture spam Lydia with everything from the thick carpets that were trying to swallow his toes, to the bed on an elevated platform with a fantastic view of the city. The guest walk in closet was the same size of Stiles's bedroom in the house he used to share with Dude and the bathroom was like something out of a glossy magazine that Stiles usually flicked through in the doctors waiting rooms. Or Lydia's kitchen. Wherever the latest edition may be.

'Is everything ok?' Derek asked slipping his arms around Stiles from behind and resting his chin on Stiles's shoulder.

'It's very…' Stiles waved his arm around the room.

'You don't like it?' Derek said. It was a statement but Stiles could feel the probing questions there.

'It's not that I don't like it, I love it, awesome room, just, if I were to leave my socks on the floor I feel like a butler will come along and beat me half to death.' Stiles muttered.

'This place only has butler services weekday mornings. You can meet him tomorrow.' Derek pulled away and walked out of the room. Stiles followed him to a pristine kitchen where he kept his fingers tucked into his pockets away from all the smugdables in the room. 'Laura's at work right now, she should be backing this evening for dinner. I need to go to my office tomorrow for a few hours; you can come with me if you want.'

Stiles knew Derek split his time between offices. Not only was he kick ass at designing hotels and houses and other things that Stiles had yet to find out about, he also owned a massive company with other kick ass people who had similar skill sets to Derek. There was a construction company, and a haulage company in there. Peter used to do a lot of work for them but he was busy trying to take over the country now a days. This didn't seem to bother Derek, in fact, Derek seemed happy to have Peter out of his way.

'I need a job.' Stiles said. Derek paused in his mocking of Laura's herbal teas to shoot him a look.

'Why?' He asked. Stiles shrugged. He wasn't bored, not yet, but he didn't want to be dependant to Derek for the rest of his life.

'Independence. Financial security. Something to combat boredom.' Stiles said, forgetting himself and leaning against one of the counters. He smudged it, and spent the next five minutes trying to polish it with his sleeve.

'I need an assistant.' Derek said. 'One who can travel with me at a moment's notice, someone capable of multi-tasking who can do odd jobs for me on a whim, someone who's organised, easy going and has a great ass.'

'Don't you think making me your assistant is a bit cheesy?' Stiles asked. Derek made a face and peered out the window.

'Have you been on the balcony? You'd be a great assistant. Perfect really. We'll not travel much but occasionally I'll need to leave on a few hours' notice. I need someone who can book flights and hotels for me when my secretary can't.' Derek padded towards the living room. Stiles followed him.

'I haven't been on the balcony. Don't you think you can do all those things yourself?' Stiles asked.

'The view is breath-taking. I could but if you're staying with me wouldn't you rather have a say in where it is?' Derek said, tugging the doors open. He stepped outside, and took a deep breath. Stiles looked around. Derek was right; the view was breath-taking. Derek slipped an arm around Stiles's waist. 'Besides, I can find other uses for you as my assistant, other than making sure my steak is cooked the way I like it.'

Stiles stepped closer to Derek, his nose on Derek's neck. 'What like?'

'Well, I'm sure I'll need…serviced…from time to time. You seem to have a knack when it comes to making sure I'm running at peak performance.' Derek said, his lips brushing Stiles's. His hands slid down Stiles's back, fingers working into Stiles's jeans and under the waistband of his boxers until he was gripping Stiles's ass and pulling him close. Stiles moaned as Derek tipped his head back, his mouth hot against Stiles as he dominated the kiss.

'Well look what I have on my balcony.' A voice from the doorway said. Stiles jumped but Derek just growled low in his throat, his lips pulling away from Stiles. He kept Stiles close as he turned his head.

'What do you want Laura?' Derek snarled. Stiles let his eyes drift over to the woman at the door. She was smirking at them, leaning against the frame. She was barefoot; wearing an expensive looking dress that Stiles was sure Lydia would know things about. Awesome things. Like who designed it, how many stitches were in it and how much it cost.

'This is my balcony. My home. I could be asking you the same question.' She said raising an eyebrow at them.

'You agreed to let me stay here for a few days.' Derek said patiently. 'With my husband.'

'Yes. Quite.' Laura said, eyes glancing over Stiles. 'And what a husband.'

'Laura.' Derek's tone was warning. She just shrugged her shoulder.

'Are you coming to dinner with us?' She said changing the subject.

'Yes. We'll freshen up. Dinner's at eight.' Derek said.

'Good, means you have five hours to fuck each other in my guest bathroom.' Laura said walking back inside. A man Stiles hadn't noticed before followed her to what he presumed was her own room. Derek just shook his head.

'Come on.' Derek said taking Stiles by the hand and leading him back to the bedroom they were sharing. Stiles pouted, five hours was an awful long time to wait for food, but at least he had Derek to distract him.

XXX

To make up for Laura being Laura, and her boyfriend being a jerk, Derek took Stiles to work with him the next day. Dinner had been…interesting, and internally, a disaster. Laura's boyfriend, a pretentious prick, picked the most expensive restaurant in New York and proceeded to demand they split the bill four ways, asked Stiles about his education and qualifications, and finished off by trying to impress Stiles with a deep knowledge of Political History. Stiles merely yawned halfway through the lecture and was delighted to hear Laura and Derek decide that as Stiles was tired, it was time to go home.

Derek worked in a high rise office, with more breath-taking views. Everyone seemed to know who Mr Hale was, smiled good morning to him in his designer suit that looked like Derek was poured into it, and dismissed the guy behind him in the jeans and hoodie. Stiles didn't mind too much, he liked being ignored. It was better than when people realised who he was, then he would want to do more than hide. Derek turned a corner and led Stiles through a doorway.

There, sitting at a desk with a lot of leg and cleavage was a pretty blond lady. She smiled sweetly at Derek, leaning forward to give him a great view of her ample chest. 'Didn't expect to see you in this early.' She said in an easy manner.

'I'm staying with Laura.' Derek grumbled to her. She grinned at him for a moment before her eyes flicked to Stiles. 'Sorry, Stiles this is Erica, my secretary. Erica this is Stiles.'

'I've heard so much about you!' Erica said sticking a hand out for Stiles to shake. 'And Derek rarely talks about anyone unless it's to complain about them.'

'Oh. Ok.' Stiles said. He had been prepared for a fight with the blond secretary, the hot blond secretary who knew Derek so well, but she was sweet.

'Go on in Derek. I'll get breakfast brought up. What about you Stiles?' She asked. Stiles stared open mouthed for a second.

'Whatever Derek's having.' Stiles said.

'Make sure his coffee has cream and sugar, enough sugar to kill a bull, and get buttery bagels as well as fruit.' Derek said holding his office door open and ushering Stiles inside.

'Coming up.' She said. Derek nodded and left the door open, sitting at his desk and powering up his computer.

'I'll only be here a few hours, and then we'll get lunch. In the afternoon I have to go to a build site and then I'm all yours the rest of the day.' Derek said.

'Ok.' Stiles said. He was lost, what did he do in Derek's office to entertain himself. He wondered around, reading book spines and looking pictures. There were several pictures of Derek and Laura, and their uncle. Stiles was busy examining a certificate on the wall when Derek's telephone rang. Stiles didn't listen to the conversation, just amused himself with a picture of Derek wearing a baseball uniform when Erica walked in with their breakfast. She set it on Derek's desk, winked at Stiles and slipped back out. Derek waved him over and Stiles tore one of the bagels apart and ate it quickly while Derek spoke.

'Have you ever been out of the USA?' He said, returning the phone to its cradle and taking a sip of his coffee.

'I was in Canada with my Dad once.' Stiles said remembering the holiday they'd taken after his mom died. 'And there was a week in Mexico one spring break.' Stiles didn't remember much of that one other than drinking and sex, and vomit… 'Why?'

'Just wondering. We may have to go to Europe soon.' Derek said. Stiles watched his select a piece of fruit and bite into it.

'How soon?' Stiles asked.

'Tonight.' Derek said. Stiles chocked on the grape he'd just popped into his mouth.

XXX

'We need proper wedding rings.' Derek said as they left the office. Stiles was still reeling from the fact he was going to be in Barcelona in a day. He didn't even know where Barcelona was. Well, that wasn't true, he did know Barcelona was in Spain, and they had a soccer team but other than that? Zip, nada. Nothing. Just like Stiles didn't expect to be heading to Barcelona on several hours' notice, neither did he expect to be herded into a jewellers. Of course they seemed to know who Derek was, or at least know he had a substantial bank balance, because they were taken to a private office, offered champagne and strawberries and forced to sit in soft silken cushions while tray after tray of rings were pushed under their noses.

Everything looked the same; at least it did to Stiles. Derek had the ability to pick out several designers, and really, people got paid to design rings, rings that had a fundamental shape, ring shaped. 'Uh…'

'Yes?' One of the sales assistants asked Stiles eagerly. They'd learnt pretty early on that whatever Stiles wanted he was going to get. Their money was on Stiles then and he was being treated like a little lord. All he wanted was something simple, yet meaningful, and he didn't think he'd be able to find it here.

'Anything, with like…' Something caught his eye, and he reached forward to touch it. The ring was platinum, pale in colour, but that wasn't what drew Stiles's attention. On it, carved, ever so lightly was the same design that lay between Derek's shoulders. The Triskele caught the light beautifully no matter what way Stiles turned it. He looked to Derek with a smile on his face. Derek examined the ring too, but Stiles already knew he'd got the ring he wanted.

Their fingers were measured and they found one for Stiles immediately. 'They weren't popular.' The jeweller said. 'And we only made a handful. Of course if we can't find the correct size Mr Hale, we'll be able to have one made…Oh, here we go.' He said handing another ring to Derek. It fitted, sitting neatly on Derek's finger. 'You know, I'd say this was meant to be.'

'What do you mean?' Stiles asked.

'Well, it's very rare that a couple who comes in finds two rings that fit both their fingers on the first visit.' He said with a smile. 'You two, it would seem, are meant to be.'

Stiles looked down at the ring on his left hand and twisted it just so, watching it move against the flesh of his finger.

XXX

Stiles felt like he was playing the starring role in a bad porno as he fell to his knees and dragged Derek's hard cock out of his pants. He wasted no time in taking it into his mouth, sucking it to full hardness in moments. Derek hissed above him, fingers digging into Stiles's shoulders. He wanted to thank Derek, thank him for the rings and the trip to New York, and the few hundred dollars spent on clothes on their way to lunch, and lunch and bringing him here and being the perfect husband. Stiles wasn't able to match any of that for Derek, he wasn't rich or glamorous, or had the ability to take Derek places he'd never been before, but Stiles was good in bed. Or on his knees. He was confident in his cocksucking ability, and judging by the noises Derek was trying not to make, Derek agreed.

Regrettably, he had to make it quick, to suck Derek's brain out through his dick in as little time possible, because they were on the seventeenth floor of a hotel under renovation, and while Stiles was sure no guests would get an eyeful, he couldn't say the same for some of the builders. His palm working Derek's balls seemed to do the trick. He was surprised when Derek dragged him to his feet and pressed him into a wall. Derek's hand was rough on his cock, his breath wet on his neck as his wrist worked furiously to bring Stiles off. Derek used his most powerful weapon against Stiles, his words.

'Come for me, my filthy little whore.' He muttered. It was embarrassingly quick after that, Derek snarling as Stiles spilled over his fingers, then holding Stiles there and forcing him to watch Derek lick and suck his fingers clean. Stiles shivered at the sight, his cock getting interested in the proceedings again before Stiles managed to get it under control. 'Come on baby, we have to go.' Derek said pulling Stiles away from the wall. They held hands as they made their way to the ground floor, Derek's right hand in Stiles's left one, thumb playing with Stiles's wedding ring from time to time. Laura was there, with their bags.

She took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at Derek. Derek ignored it but Stiles was left panicking, what if everyone could smell sex off them. It wasn't like it had been lingering, it was over almost as soon as it started so why the look. Derek kept Stiles anchored to his side though, so all Stiles could do was shuffle his feet and look longingly at the black town car waiting to take them to the airport. 'So that was quick.' Laura said.

'How do you know?' Stiles asked, turning frightened eyes on her. He considered bolting across the building yard, shifting his feet, biting his lip and looking into the skyline. He could totally hide from Derek and his crazy sister in New York city right…Derek's hand squeezed his and he shot Stiles a soft smile, and Stiles decided that he could get away another day.

'Because it only lasted a day. If I didn't know better I'd say the two of you were running away this time.' Laura said.

'Shut up.' Derek said. Laura gave him a smile and a one armed hug, offering Stiles the same before pulling away. Stiles happily dragged Derek towards the car and away from Laura who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

'I know, you know.' She called. Derek paused and turned to look at her with a smile then.

'Looks like I beat you to it sis.' He said, shoving Stiles into the car.

'What, I don't get it. Beat her? Beat her to what? What are you talking about Derek?' Stiles asked but Derek pushed him into the seat and silenced him with his lips. Stiles was glad the windows were blacked out because he didn't think New York was ready to see his lily white ass in the air.


	5. Prague

Stiles could feel his heart racing, the beat matching the rhythm thumped out by his feet as he ran across cobbles and damp cobbled streets. It was narrow, and dark, and so very dangerous, and Stiles was completely and utterly lost in a brick jungle that looked the same with every block he passed, until he turned a corner and there, there was the bridge.

He knew the bridge, had a vague idea of where he was but it wasn't daylight anymore and he didn't have his husbands big hand gripping his, didn't have that safe warm body beside him as they wandered the streets together, gaping at the architecture, Stiles's imagination running wild with thoughts of knights on massive war horses clipping their way through the streets in days gone past.

Stiles knew, logically, that if he crossed the bridge he was in the open, vulnerable. He also knew he was going to get lost or stuck or something and the run across the bridge didn't need so much concentration that he could devote some to perhaps formulating some sort of plan, like getting away from the fucking monster behind him.

He was on the bridge and had just fled past the first gargoyle when he heard it, feet behind him, following him. He tried to run faster, could feel a burn in his legs and his overtaxed lungs as he pushed himself. Suddenly something appeared at the other end of his path, blocking his way off the bridge where Stiles had bought artwork as a souvenir for his dad that very afternoon. A man. He looked to be roughly the same height as Stiles, perhaps an inch or two taller, but he was much broader and dark stubble covered the lower half of his face.

Stiles's heart lurched, it was Derek, Derek was at the other end of the bridge. He didn't have time to pause or think about why Derek was here he just sped towards him and used Derek as an anchor to swing himself around. Derek, for his part, stood still, his eyes fixed on the thing behind Stiles, the thing that had slowed considerably. Stiles took a second to marvel how, for the first time, he was running to Derek, not from him.

'Derek.' Stiles whispered.

'Hush.' Derek said, his eyes locked on the beast. Stiles gripped his arm and pressed himself closer to Derek's back. Derek seemed to approve of this, his hand moving to lace with Stiles's. 'I told you,' Derek said to the beast, raising his chin, 'he's mine.'

The monster snarled and paced back and forwards. A wind crept up from the river, ruffling Stiles's coat, his hair, making his very bones shudder now that adrenalin was wearing off and the cold was seeping through him. Eventually it seemed to admit defeat, and its shoulders slumping, it slunk back into the darkness.

Around them snowflakes started to fall.

XXX

The tavern was warm, and Stiles curled tight into his husband's body as they shared the local beer, the alcohol giving the illusion as warmth. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles's shoulders and pulled him tighter.

'So what was that thing?' Stiles asked. Derek sighed deeply and swirled his drink in the glass peering into it as if he hadn't heard Stiles's question.

'It was a werewolf.' Derek said after a long moment. Stiles snorted, Derek tended to tease sometimes. 'I'm serious Stiles; it was an Alpha werewolf who liked your scent so much he wanted to take you as his mate.'

'A werewolf?' Stiles asked sceptically. Derek's arm moved from his shoulders to his waist. 'There is an honest to god werewolf in Prague.'

'There's a whole pack of them sweetheart.' Derek said. Their food arrived, big bowls of beef goulash and dumplings. Stiles's stomach growled as steam rose from it and curled around his nose, making his teeth water. Derek seemed reluctant to take his arm away from Stiles but he was pinned into the corner, so Stiles didn't think there was much chance of escaping, and Derek seemed to realise that. Not that he wanted to run, not with that thing out there. Derek was keeping him safe and Stiles liked safe.

They ate in silence, sipping more beer and the strange spirits that tasted of aniseed. Stiles was lost in thought, despite the fact that a million questions were buzzing through his brain. The atmosphere was comfortable, no one bothered them, and music played softly from behind the bar. When they finished their meal Stiles ordered honey cake but Derek declined anything more. They shared it anyway, pressed together like love struck honeymooners.

Once the table was cleared Derek leaned back in his seat. 'There are many myths and legends about the origin of the werewolf. My father's favourite was the man who fell in love with the hunter's daughter, but he abhorred the brutal way in which her father killed the wolves. The young man saved a wolf from the girl's father so her father attacked him as he did the wolves. He left him for dead but the wolves found him, and years later he came to her, alive and well because of the wolves. They ran away together and their first born was a boy. As he grew older playing with wolves he became like them, eventually taking on their form and many forms in between. He turned from beast to man once when he was being hunted, and the shock killed an old hunter, the boy's grandfather.' Derek finished taking a drink of his beer.

'Was your dad a mythology professor?' Stiles asked cocking his head to the side. He had enjoyed Derek's tale, it had seemed fitting for their location.

'No, he was my mother's head beta in our family pack.' Derek said.

'Pack?' Stiles asked. His mind was pulling him in a million different directions as pieces slotted together like cracked ice.

'Werewolf pack.' Derek said softly. Stiles gaped at him.

'I married a werewolf?' Stiles asked shocked. Derek nodded at him. Stiles could feel the room spinning; his head felt like it was full of candy floss. 'I can't believe this. Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth and not crazy or pulling my leg?' Stiles asked.

'I think you know.' Derek's voice was quiet.

XXX

By the time they got back to their hotel Stiles was furious. Barcelona had been perfect, Prague was fascinating and until an hour ago he'd been looking forward to London, but now, he just wanted to go home.

He felt hurt, betrayed by Derek's secret. He was sure there was more, of course there was and they'd have shared most of them, he expected, over the course of their life but this, this monumental thing that his husband wasn't a pure human frightened Stiles. Derek Hale had a furry little problem and he didn't bother to tell Stiles when he got him drunk and married him.

Early on in their relationship Stiles had realised he could easily love Derek but that very morning, when Derek woke Stiles with butterfly kisses along his spine he knew without a doubt that he was in love with this man, and tonight when Derek challenged that other werewolf, before Stiles knew what he was his heart was bursting with pride. He had felt so safe with Derek, so trusting and loving and secure.

This revelation didn't actually change anything, Stiles was still in love but he was hurt that Derek's trust was slower to build. How long, if it hadn't have been for Stiles slipping to the shop across the street from the hotel for water and that werewolf chasing him, how long would it have been before Derek confessed his true nature. Would they have been talking about kids when Derek decided to add "by the way they could turn out to be werewolves because...I am one!"

'Is Harvey?' Stiles spoke for the first time. Derek was hovering in the doorway to the bathroom.

'Yes.' Derek said. 'That's why Kate doesn't act as a mother.'

'Do his grandparents know?' Stiles asked.

'Gerard knows. He just wants to see the boy from time to time but he agrees that he's better with me.' Derek said softly.

'So why the custody battle?' Stiles asked. Derek had talked to lawyers in New York. Something else suddenly clicked, that Derek was married now would apparently go in Derek's favour.

Was that why Derek married Stiles, was he a soft pushover who Derek could use as and when needed. Was Stiles convenient, the fact that less than a month after their wedding Stiles was becoming useful as a second potential parent? Was this making Derek's custody case stronger? Now, they were in a better position, because Derek was financially sound and Stiles was unemployed. Was he supposed to check the home maker box on forms he filled in from now on?

Did he marry Stiles, a male, because he didn't want any more kids? It was obvious Derek was bisexual, having an ex-wife and a current husband. Was Stiles there just for Harvey, to make Derek's family as he felt it should be?

'Stiles, talk to me.' Derek pleaded. Stiles turned to look at him. Derek looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes fixed on the floor, his mouth turned down. He sent a pleading look Stiles's way. 'We were okay, and then we left the bar and you just...'

'I just,' everything swirled through his mind, Derek agreeing to a drunken marriage, finding him, buying him off with a car, this trailing him all over the world, it all just looked so fake. Stiles had never thought of himself as pathetic until he married Derek and was so easily manipulated. 'I just want to go to sleep.' Stiles said sitting heavily on the bottom of the bed and removing his boots. Derek went into the bathroom but didn't close the door.

Of course it was fake, Stiles realised as he looked at himself through the mirror. Compared to Derek he was a weed. It wasn't that he was physically weak or skinny, he was well built, he had muscle definition, he was just naturally slimmer, and his body shape wasn't as bulky as Derek's. It wasn't just physical. Stiles was flat out broke, and at the minute he was dependant on Derek for everything. And Derek was so smart. Stiles mind was still a cesspit of ideas, floating around and fucking with each other. Concentration wasn't his strong point whereas Derek had been doing a Times crossword at breakfast, and he was able to answer the fucking questions that Stiles could barely spell. Sighing he turned away from the mirror, pulled his hoodie over his head and kicked his jeans off his feet.

As Stiles undressed he was drawn to the window. He stood there in his t-shirt and boxer shorts and wondered what to do now.

Derek was his way home, as well as his husband. He loved Derek, but did he trust the man. Derek used money like Stiles used air, and the shopping trips in Barcelona and Prague proved that. All Stiles had to do was look at something and Derek was pulling his credit card out. Derek smiled as he bought things, and Stiles was no longer sure if Derek liked buying him things or was happy he was suckering Stiles into his world, if that's what he was doing.

The light clicked off in the bathroom and Derek padded towards him, until Stiles could feel Derek's body heat through his t-shirt. He touched Stiles hips, sliding his hands around Stiles until they were pressed close. Derek's chin rested on Stiles's shoulder and they both just stood there, watching the snow. Stiles felt awkward, stiff, worse than he'd ever felt with Danny, and his heart ached, because he loved Derek and he didn't want it to be like this, but it was turning out that way.

'Talk to me Stiles. You're so good at using your words. Please, I know I've messed up but I can't tell what you're thinking, so you need to tell me so we can fix this together.' Derek's words were soft, his breath hot on the side of Stiles's neck. There was a desperate note there, and Stiles had an image of Derek's little world, little future falling apart. Stiles, the home maker, taking care of Derek's family while Derek was out working, socialising, meeting all the rich sexy people while Stiles...

Stiles snorted and said 'you mean so you can fix me.'

'What?' Derek asked pulling away from Stiles.

'I'm easy, that's why you married me.' Stiles swallowed stepping forward, now completely out of Derek's space. He didn't mean to say it, the words just slipped out of him. He had meant to keep to himself for a few days, see how Derek acted around him, and see if he could ascertain how Derek really felt about him, despite what the little voice in his head was trying to say.

'I married you for a few reasons that night, one of them being that I knew you were the one. Werewolves use all their senses, but for us scent is the strongest. That night when we got married, I could smell it, you wanted so much to marry me, drunk or not, scent doesn't lie, and when I asked you, before they started, you were so sure, I just knew.' Derek took a step closer clenching his fist. His eyes were pure, honest.

'I thought that maybe you thought I was easy.' Stiles said to his feet. He felt Derek hook a finger underneath his chin and tilt it up so they were eye level.

'Stiles, there is nothing about you that is easy. What's easy is our relationship, you and I, together, I'm content. I'm happy with you Stiles, in a way that I have never been in my life.' Derek said. His thumb was brushing over Stiles's bottom lip; his eyes searched Stiles's face. 'I love you.'

'What? Stiles asked looking up sharply.

'I loved you from the first time I saw you.' Derek admitted. He flushed slightly, peering at his feet, then back at Stiles.

'Wow.' Stiles said. 'Why?'

'It's a werewolf thing, we have...mates. You, you're the perfect mate for me. Your scent blends with mine, you banter back with me, Christ you run away from me, not because you're a coward but because you have the guts to just get up and go.' Derek said. He was nuzzling his face into Stiles's neck, his lips brushing over skin there.

'So if you weren't a werewolf you wouldn't love me?' Stiles asked. Derek made a frustrated noise but Stiles held his ground.

'No, you do not understand me. The wolf, it's who I am, it's part of me, I was born with this wolf rolling around my mind, twining us together, it's always been that way for me. If I weren't a werewolf I don't know what my personality would be like so I'm not sure if I'd love you or not, but I think I would.' Derek slipped his hands to Stiles's waist.

'If I'm the one, then, why did you marry Kate?' Stiles challenged. Derek made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes.

'It's not like there's one perfect person, and senses don't always get it right. I said it's a scent, emotion. Kate, she loved me, and I loved her. When we got together she was wild, this free spirit who refused to be tied down by social normality. I was head over heels for her, and her scent, it was almost as good as yours, but as we spent more time together, after we got married and I had work responsibilities, her scent become slightly tainted. When she fell pregnant though, I vowed to spend more time at home with her, and I did, but when Harvey was born she just, didn't want him, but she didn't want me to have him either. When I knew that he was like me, and told her, she told me to get out. There's more to it but that's the cliff notes version.' Derek said. He looked tired, like he just wanted to be doing something, anything else. 'Look, I fucked up, again, I get that, but can we just work through this, and not get ahead of ourselves huh?'

'How do I know this isn't some bullshit you're spewing at me to get back into my good books huh?' Stiles asked. He was tired of being walked over, he'd always let it happen, school, Danny, even his friends did it yet this guy, this man who Stiles had fallen for, who Stiles still wanted, he wasn't going to be that person, and if that's not what Derek wanted then...it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all right?

'You don't understand, I can't just go around telling everyone that I'm a werewolf, that I'm liable to be dangerous. Do you know what would happen to us? We'd be hunted, like the old days. I have more than myself to think about here Stiles, so no, it's not something I share with just anybody.'

'Not even your husband?' Stiles asked.

'Not even you.' Derek said.

'You put my life in danger, I could have died tonight. And if I hadn't, if he caught me then how would that look, me not knowing your true nature, so while you were busy protecting your nature, and your family, you failed me.' Stiles said. Derek swallowed and nodded. Stiles watched him go to the living area of the suite they shared.

It felt like there was a fist wrapped around his heart as Stiles got into a cold bed all alone that night but Stiles did his best to ignore the pain. Surprisingly he fell asleep.

XXX

Stiles woke in the middle of the night. It took him a moment to realise an alert from his cell phone was to blame. It was a text from Danny.

**Today would have been our anniversary. **

Stiles sighed. Danny wasn't a bad guy; he hadn't been a terrible boyfriend. He was controlling, he had his OCD issues but who didn't. He had loved Stiles; he had been good to Stiles.

**Stop drinking and get some sleep. **

Stiles text back, and seconds later Danny replied.

**Can't. Miss you. :(**

Stiles sighed, Danny always got like this when he was drinking, and he always drank on days like this. It was a vicious cycle.

**Have you asked Jackson out yet? **

Stiles sent back. There'd always been chemistry between those two and they always denied it. He had to wait a while for a reply but when it came through Stiles was able to predict the contents.

**He's not my type. **

Danny said back. Stiles smirked when he typed his reply.

**You said I wasn't attractive to gay guys. **

Danny didn't respond, and Stiles knew Danny was calling Jackson. It was the way these nights went when they got too drunk for sex.

Stiles rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. The air in the room was cold and Stiles felt goose flesh prickle his skin when he came out. Derek hadn't closed the door between the two rooms. He was lying on the sofa, a spare duvet over his legs. He was bathed in moonlight, fitting, Stiles thought, but he was watching Stiles.

Sighing Stiles walked towards the group of chairs and sat on the armchair beside Derek's head. 'So werewolf huh?' Stiles said.

'Werewolf.' Derek replied not looking at Stiles.

'Danny text me. Today would be our anniversary.' Stiles said softly into the darkness. 'I told him to text Jackson, they've always had a thing for each other.'

'Could be their anniversary too then.' Derek suggested still not looking Stiles.

'So - my husbands a werewolf, what do I do now?' Stiles asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

'What do you want to do?' Derek asked the room.

'I want to make it work.' Stiles said, and he did, he wanted it so much he could taste it, like his mouth was watering before a delicious meal.

'I want that too.' Derek said but he sounded defeated. 'I also want you to be safe.'

'I'm safe with you.' Stiles said.

'You're not. I'm going to be taking you into situations and places where I can't guarantee your safety at all, is that what you want Stiles?' Derek asked. As he spoke he sat up to look at Stiles. In the darkness his eyes seemed to glow.

'I just want to be with you.' Stiles was shocked at how his voice sounded. 'I want to trust you, I want you to trust me, I want to know everything about you, and I want to tell you everything about me. I just, I want you. Fangs and all. If you have them that is.'

Derek snorted and smiled. 'I have them.' Derek's voice was firmer as he stood and walked the few feet to where Stiles was. Stiles scooted back but not fast enough. Derek knelt on the edge and grabbed Stiles behind the knees yanking until Stiles was slumped half on his back. Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around Derek's hips.

'Make me yours.' Stiles whispered. Derek shivered and his eyes changed colour, flashing a brilliant blue.

'Don't; don't say things like that unless you mean it, unless you want it.' Derek said. His voice was heavy, husky.

'I mean it. I want it. Just, no more major secrets like that okay?' Stiles pleaded.

Derek looked at Stiles, he looked for so long that Stiles started to fidget. Then Derek dove on him and kissed him thoroughly, his fingers tangling in Stiles's hair.

Stiles responded by arching into Derek and biting at his lips. Derek nipped his way down Stiles's throat, sucking hickeys into his skin. 'Yes,' Stiles moaned as Derek's hands slipped beneath his shorts, dragging them off his legs. His t-shirt came next leaving Stiles naked and at Derek's mercy.

Derek moved so he was kneeling on the floor and Stiles had a moment to wonder what happening before Derek's tongue was swept over his hole. 'Fuck!' Stiles hissed as Derek used tongue and fingers to open Stiles up.

Stiles felt his body relax against Derek, every swipe of his tongue; every breathy moan had Stiles aching for more. He could hear the wet sounds of Derek sucking him, licking him. Derek's nose pressed underneath his balls, his tongue following but he kept dipping back down. 'Someday I'm going to make you come just from rimming you.

Stiles arched his neck and moaned loudly, the thought of Derek's determination had his cock aching. Derek kissed his way up Stiles cock, licking it clear of pre come, then dove on the spot where it pooled on Stiles's belly. 'I'm going to get lube, don't you move,' Derek muttered. He stood, hard cock jutting out from dark curls and disappeared into the bedroom, returning a moment later with one of the half empty tubes.

Derek used his fingers to open Stiles, leaning forward to kiss him as he worked. 'Come on, Derek, hurry up, I won't break just fuck me already!'

'Fuck,' Derek moaned, withdrawing his fingers and kissing Stiles before placing his knees on the edge of the armchair. Stiles let his ankles rest on Derek's shoulders and together they guided Derek's cock to Stiles body.

'Yes,' Stiles moaned as Derek slid into his body, 'come on!'

Derek grunted and punched the last few inches. 'This how you want it?' Derek muttered, 'you want it rough?'

'I want you to fuck me!' Stiles reached his fingers to Derek's mouth and tugged his bottom lips. 'I want to remember this for days.'

Derek snarled, and Stiles noticed his teeth grow, his fangs salivating. Stiles knew he should have been frightened but his cock throbbed at the sight.

'Mine,' Derek snarled as he fucked Stiles. It was awkward, on the chair; Stiles had no leverage so he was forced to just take what Derek was giving him.

Derek's muscles glistened with sweat; his face was set in a determined line. Stiles grabbed Derek's buttocks giving them a hard squeeze when something caught his eye. There was a mirror across the room. He could see Derek's back muscles work, his ass and thighs flex as he fucked Stiles. He could see himself too, debauched, and well fucked.

He felt his body clenching around Derek, his toes curled. His cock throbbed and he only needed to give it one quick tug before he was spilling all over himself.

Derek snarled again and Stiles looked up. His husband's eyes were glowing red, his teeth glistening. He hissed then shouted as he came, spilling inside of Stiles.

Stiles watched as a range of emotions flitted across Derek's face, and the. He was on his knees, his mouth kissing around Stiles's tender hole, fingers pressing his cum back into Stiles's body. 'Hey,' Stiles said, his voice weak and breathy, 'you're the man.'

Derek smiled then rose to his feet, helping Stiles to stand. He led Stiles to the bathroom and together they stood underneath the warm spray of water, washing each other, touching, and Stiles realised, as Derek took care of him that Derek did love him and would take care of him, protect him, but Stiles needed to get some self-preservation skills. 'So,' Stiles asked nipping Derek's earlobe as they fell back into bed, bodies tangled together, 'how do I learn to protect myself around werewolves?'

He could feel Derek smirking into the back of his neck. 'Don't run.'


End file.
